


私人羔羊

by mortalfolk



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, 乱伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 小王子和他的玫瑰。年下，Steve/Shaun。
Relationships: Shaun Murphy/Steve Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	私人羔羊

**Author's Note:**

> 有颜色，充斥着我对海默的性幻想(从第二人称就能看出来)，乱伦，低道德感，不是擦边球恋童癖是成年之后搞的，极度ooc

你那漂亮的，脆弱的哥哥。

绸缎一样，玻璃一样的哥哥。头发打着卷，脖子细到一折就断，什么谎话都信，什么坏念头都不懂，嘴唇在紧张时就咬得水红水红。他全身心依赖你，毫无保留信赖你，比你高上一截的时候这样，比你矮上一截的时候也这样。

他是真的不知道自己有多漂亮，蝴蝶收藏家会为把这样的标本钉在相框里而疯狂，他是再苛刻的魔鬼都会喜爱的祭品，再宽厚的神明都会索要的羔羊。

甚至你第一次吻他的时候，他也只是皱了皱眉，很快张开嘴，任由你伸舌头搅拌他口中的甜蜜。他的确是个甜牙齿，糖和蜂蜜凝结成的甜心，一股轻巧的奶味在你吻他的时候若隐若现。

你占有他占有得太彻底，从他的牙膏到他的鞋带，样样是你挑选，他身上每一寸你都见过每一寸你都抚摸过，再没有一个人能将一个人拥有到这般地步。

你拥有他。他知道这一点。你用爱给他打上了烙印，而他在这个世界上最爱你。他会在你应该在家而不在的时候焦虑到喘不过气来——即使你只是下楼扔垃圾，脸涨得通红，手指发颤，严重时还会开始自残：他总是确信你会在他受伤的时候立刻赶到。

他的分离焦虑要用一个深深的吻治好。就在玄关那里，回来把鞋都没穿好就要跑出去的哥哥按在墙壁上用力亲下去，感受他喉咙里逸散的哭泣，摸上他匆匆忙忙在家里撞出的淤青。

你想惩罚他的自伤，但是对上他澄澈的蓝眼睛和颤抖的睫毛又舍不得，只是抱他，用他习惯的舒适的力道，牵着他回到卧室躺下。

拥有他意味着对他的所有负责。包括他的孤独，他的困惑，他的渴求。他信任你胜过信任自己，你从不辜负他的信任，你给他最好的爱和吻。

你第一次吻他是在他搞砸了“慈善捐款”的那天，石头打破的不只是玻璃还有边界。你终于意识到，你可以永远陪伴在哥哥身边，他不用学习怎么挣生活，你会把他要的东西捧上来。那天晚上你在巴士里吻了他，他坐在拼凑起来的床上抬头看你，不会闭眼睛，脸上是彻底的无辜和茫然。你抬手捂住他的眼睛，感觉他的睫毛扫上掌心，像一只被困在手中的蝴蝶。

他喜欢被吻，喜欢被爱，不知道是因为喜欢这本身还是因为喜欢你。你的小天才从来不笨，也不是什么都不懂，他知道乱伦却不觉得你吻他是件坏事，因为你们两个不能生孩子，在医学上无可指摘。他喜欢唇齿相依的亲密感，于是每一天都要你吻他，你们把早安吻变成惯例，成为和刷牙、洗脸、穿衣服一样的事，刻进肖恩墨菲一丝不苟的时间表。

你把他保护得太好，以致他在高中和大学都因为一身乖气而格格不入——他不好奇恋爱或色情片，不沾染尼古丁和酒精，秉持着“处理不来的事情告诉Steve就行”的理念，安安心心地走过学生时代。他的同学知道他有个会打架能搞事的弟弟，甚至不敢拿一根手指碰他的衣摆。

  
你没上大学，靠工作挣医学院的学费，好在他的成绩优异到能申请大部分奖学金；你们一起在他工作的圣何塞医院附近买了公寓，像是一对不出奇的情侣。

你本来是个尖锐多刺的性格，用于保护他；现在磨平所有会弄疼他的尖刺，只剩下能照顾他的温柔。那些恶劣和暴躁，你通通扔掉床榻上去。

所有控制欲都在这里得到最集中的体现：你从不让他自慰，偶尔会把他绑起来；他和别人走近了，你白天不说，晚上就默不作声地折腾他一宿。

他在床上乖顺得不得了。让分开腿分开腿，让架上来架上来，进入他的时候只会小口小口喘气，仰着头不说话，一被亲就要哭。黏人得很，一刻也不许你的嘴或手离开他的身体，身上皮肤又容易受伤，每次做完都像是被狠狠欺负了一顿。他敏感度很高，常常折腾上一次就完全受不了了，得哄着骗着才能再来一次——其实不哄也可以，他从来不会拒绝你，有一次他在马路上走神差点被车撞到，气坏了的你把他压着操了一整天，操到他腰部发软肌肉酸痛腿没力气，那次他请了三天的假。那次到第三次时他已经开始崩溃了，眼泪在眼睛里打转但是没流下来，手在你胸膛上轻轻推了一下，感觉到你不容置疑的动作后就乖乖把手放回头顶，被操到晕过去都没说一句不要。

想到什么说什么的性子在平常可能耿直过了头，在你面前就是最点火的dirty talk。他对欲望坦诚地要命，在你有事要出差的前一晚收拾行李圈着你的腰说想你抱他，抱了之后又说想你吻他，回应索吻之后他就开始解你的皮带，最后把行李、出差、工作忘得一干二净，只想哄他开心。

你为这个推脱了几乎所有需要出差的工作，所有同事都知道你养了一只离不了人又不肯寄养的猫。他大学期间正是你最忙的时候，推脱不掉的事情找上门来不得不离家，他就没其他事情可以分心。为了安抚他你只能不间断地和他保持通话，看起来像是个自言自语的疯子。会议期间通讯不能开，你走出会议室打过去时他没要一秒钟就接起，话里隐隐带一点鼻音，只能一遍一遍向他承诺自己马上就回来。

他成为外科医生之后就变成了常常不着家的那个，你不跟他抱怨，因为你知道他肯定会把你的话完全按字面意思理解，你不想逼迫他在职业和你之间选一个，虽然他肯定会选择你。但你不想要这样，你喜欢他亮晶晶的眼睛，让他幸福是你从小到大的使命，自闭症患者是星星的孩子，而他，你的哥哥，是B16行星上的玫瑰。

你只是在他结束夜班之后等在医院外面载他回家，结束一天手术之后给他拥抱，手指穿过他柔软卷曲的棕发，说我爱你，你是我的骄傲。

他是你一手栽种的玫瑰，是你私人的羔羊，你用皮肉做牢笼，陪伴做镣铐，爱意做项圈，把他囚禁在你给的幸福里。

无期徒刑。

End.


End file.
